2x6the body on the beach
by dotty dru
Summary: Brennan and Booth are sent to Lanzarote to investigate, but Booth isn't too happy when he finds out James will be visiting his sister there too. The squints have some fun at the lab. Pretty much Jamescentric!REVIEW!This doesn't follow on from 2x3. I own T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK. Everyone seemed to want to know more about James and I'd already written this episode. It's pretty much James-centric. By the way, Angelo's is real, so is the mini gate and also the beach. I went to Lanzarote on holiday and some bits were based on what happened, but not the case! Enjoy and review please!**

Bones

Season 2 Episode 6

"The Body on the Beach"

Booth absent midedly chewed his gum as he desperately tried to remember how to say "I work for the FBI" in Spanish. He glanced out of the aeroplane window, to the land miles below and gulped. For as long as he could remember, he'd had an irrational fear of flying. The plane shook violently and Booth grabbed the arms of his chair. Sitting next to him, Brennan munched peanuts while watching the in-flight movie. Booth couldn't believe how relaxed she was. The scientists even seemed to be enjoying herself. Booth gritted his teeth as the person behind him shoved his chair. 'I hate flying,' he thought.

3 hours later

The plane jerking sharply woke Booth from his slumber. He'd been leaning against the window so it had left the imprint on one side of his face. He glanced to the side and saw that Brennan had fallen asleep on his shoulder. This made him smile. That is until he spotted James sat next to her. It had been an unfortunate coincidence that James had been due to visit his sister in Lanzarote, the same week that Booth and Brennan had been sent there to investigate another murder. Thank God Trinity hadn't decided to join them. That would have been the icing on a very uncomfortable cake. James was writing- for a change. There was something strange about him that Booth just couldn't put his finger on. Figuring that he was just being paranoid, Booth returned to his window. It was going to be a long flight.

Upon arriving at Arrecife airport, James disappeared- much to Booth's delight- to go and see his sister. But for Booth things seemed to go from bad to worse. At the hotel, the man at the reception seemed determined to call Booth, "Silly Boot."

"No, no. It's pronounced Seeley Booth," he corrected the man. Meanwhile, Brennan was having a giggling fit. They had been told that the body had been found on the nearby beach, Playa Bastian. In Booth's opinion, the only thing that should be found on a beach was crabs and seaweed. 'And apparently geckos,' thought Booth as the little lizard ran across his foot. The beach had been taped off and a number of Spanish police cars were lined up at the edge of the water. Removing his shades, Booth could just make out a decayed body on the sand.

While Booth pulled his 'euch' face, Brennan was already walking towards the corpse. After Brennan and Booth had shown their ID, there were let near. "Yikes, Bones," said Booth as they approached, "that's ugly."

"Well Booth," she replied, "I've yet to see a good-looking decayed corpse." The FBI agent raised an eyebrow in surprise. It wasn't often that his science-orientated friend tried to make jokes. 'Must be the weather,' he thought. Trying to avoid looking at the corpse, Booth scanned the surrounding area. A couple of metres down the beach he spotted someone hiding behind some rocks. Without even thinking, he ran towards the person as fast as he could- which wasn't very fast as he was running on sand. And of course the person behind the rocks began to run. Booth could hear Brennan shouting his name but he ignored her. They were soon off the beach and running through the streets full of houses. This guy seemed to know where he was going, he was swerving off down various alley ways to try and lose Booth. He turned a corner quickly and as the FBI agent followed, Booth lost his balance and fell over a gate that was about knee-high. He lay on the stone floor and looked up to see his target glancing over his shoulder as he ran off. Booth squinted to see the man's face. It couldn't be…

"James," he told Brennan when he'd returned to the beach.

"It couldn't be," she replied, removing her gloves, "you must have made a mistake." Booth stepped around various body parts sprawled out on the sand. "Listen Bones," he told her, "I had a perfect view of him… from the floor." Brennan looked at him. "Why were you on the floor?" He blinked. "You're missing the point here Bones."

"And what is the point, Booth?" she asked him, "that he was watching us? What does that prove?" Booth couldn't answer. He didn't know what it proved but he was going to find out.

In his office in Lanzarote, Booth tapped away at his computer. He was looking for James' file and when he found it, he got quite a surprise. Picking up his cell phone, he dialled Brennan's number. In the lab, Brennan was examining the skeleton when her cell rang. "Booth, what is it?"

"I found out something interesting about James. According to his file, he was arrested in 1990 for possession of class A drugs. He got ten years." Brennan couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't be the same guy who'd sat on the beams at the Jeffersonian when they were drunk and sang with Booth. "Do you think Trinity knows?" she asked him. He'd completely forgotten about her. Brennan didn't know what to make of the silence on the other end of the line. "Err, Booth," she said, "It seems our victim was carrying a couple of things in the inner lining of their jacket."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, it's a bit messed up but it looks like money beat and drugs." Booth sat up in is chair. He looked at the picture of James on his computer screen. He frowned. "I am so gonna get you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey. Just to let you know this chapter isn't the best, but James is in it, so I guess you'll probably like it. Oh yeah, Angela, Hodgins and Zack are in this one and they will be in later chapters. Reviews please! The more you review, the more I write!**

"Hey." Angela answered the video call, while shushing Hodgins and Zack. "Hi Ange."

"How's it going? It looks gorgeous there."

"It's beautiful, except for the dead people part." Brennan said, glancing around at the apartments. She was sat on a sun lounger, next to Booth with her legs crossed. "So, have you guys been to the beach yet?"

"Yes."

"Wow. For a second there I thought you were going to deny it."

"Ange, the body was found on a beach."

"Oh right." she said, slightly embarrassed. Brennan could see some one walking towards Angela in the background. It was Trinity. She leaned down to see the computer screen. "Hi Trinity" she waved. The agent seemed to be shocked by this acknowledgement. "Any news for us?" she asked, standing in front of Angela. Before she could say anything, Booth grabbed her arm and yanked her off the lounger. "Let me talk" he ordered, sitting in her place. She stood up and dusted her trousers down. "I'll go get a drink then, shall I?" Booth just nodded and turned to her laptop. "Elle, there's something you should know." He couldn't be certain, but he was pretty sure he could see Angela smiling behind her. "Shoot."

"It's about that writer of yours."

"Causing trouble is he?" she joked. "Actually, yeah."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Did you know he's a dealer?" The other end was silent, except for Zack questioning Hodgins on what this meant. Trinity looked gob smacked. "I don't believe it. I mean I knew you didn't like James, but this is ridiculous."

"I'm being serious Trinity. He was sneaking around at the scene of a drug-related crime and he was arrested 16 years ago with possession with intent to supply. He went down for 10 years and oh yeah, he's an only child."

"What?" she almost screamed and Booth could see Hodgins cringing at the sound. "Where is he?"

"Um."

"Booth, where is he?"

"He ran off."

"You chased him didn't you?" she asked, clearly furious. _Oops _he thought _maybe I should have left a message on her cell. _"He was watching us at a crime scene. What was I supposed to do? Invite him over?"

"You could have tried asking what he was doing there."

"Did you completely miss the last few minutes, when I told you he was a drug dealer?"

"He would never" she said, turning to walk out. She'd tried to cover it up, but the tears were evident in her voice. He put his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm guessing you told her" Brennan's voice appeared out of nowhere. She was standing next to him with two smoothies. "I'll let you work now" he told her, moving off the lounger and accepting the smoothie. "I'm having the evidence sent to the lab. I'll deal with the remains here and I'll call you later" she said to Angela, who didn't have a chance to reply, because Brennan hung up.

"It looks like she was shoved up against a wall" Brennan told Booth, as she examined the corpse. "What's with you this morning?" he sniggered, taking a small poker chip out of his pocket. "What?"

"You're not using your big words and you're rambling slower than usual."

"I do not ramble and I wanted you to understand what was going on so you don't get bored" she said, slamming the poker chip, which he was throwing, on the examination table. She moved several bones round and leaned further over the table. "Hey" James said. Brennan and Booth turned to face him and leaned against the workbench. "Are you forgetting something?" Booth asked, smirking. "No, don't think so."

"So, you're not feeling very Scottish today?" he impersonated the writer. James eyes widened suddenly. "I wouldn't try running if I was you. I told security to let you in and keep you in, so…"

"So…?"

"I'm arresting you."

"On what charges?" he asked, getting his cuffs ready. "Possession of a class A drug with intent to…sell."

"Supply, Bones. It's supply" he turned James and put the handcuffs on him.

**A/N: Okay that didn't go very well, but I promise the next chapter will be better. REVIEW!**


End file.
